Red thoughts of vengeance
by sevenofmine
Summary: One Shot! Achtung, Spoilergefahr! Spielt nach "Red Rover, Red Rover", Folge 23 in der vierten Staffel. Jane denkt im Fahrstuhl über das nach, was er soeben getan hat und was er vorhat.


**Achtung, SPOILER**

**Ich habe gerade die vorletzte Folge der vierten Staffel geschaut, "Red Rover, Red Rover". Diese Folge wurde in Deutschland bisher noch nicht ausgestrahlt, aber meine Geschichte basiert darauf. Und zwar spielt sie, nachdem diese Folge endet: Jane ist im Fahrstuhl und denkt darüber nach, was er gerade eben getan hat und wie es weitergehen wird. Enthält Spoiler auf 4x23 und 4x24 (Ich habe die Promo vom Staffelfinale gesehen.) Also, falls ihr die Folge 4x23 noch nicht kennt, solltet ihr das besser nicht lesen. Ansonsten, habt viel Spaß dabei und bitte schreibt mit Reviews ;)**

**Tipp: Hört dabei Dust in the Wind von Black Lab, der Song, der bei der Vorschau der Folge 4x24 (The Crimson Hat) eingespielt wird.**

Jane wusste nicht, was er fühlen sollte. Hätte man ihn gefragt, so wüsste er keine Antwort. Er war so leer und so voll, voller Möglichkeiten, wie er sich nun entscheiden konnte, welchen Weg er gehen konnte, dass blieb jetzt nur noch ihm überlassen. Er war endlich frei, frei um zu jagen. Aber warum jagen? Hatte er sich nicht entschlossen, aufzugeben? Aufzugeben, und endlich zu gehen? Oder sollte er es sein lassen, alles, wofür er die letzten acht Jahre gearbeitet hatte, über den Haufen werfen und sich Neuem zuwenden. Neuem, wie die andere Seite. Er wollte die andere Seite kennen lernen, das war doch, was sein Erzfeind von ihm verlangte. Jane hatte schon so weit nachgegeben, er hatte das CBI verlassen, nicht nur suspendiert, er war gefeuert worden. Das war nicht schwierig gewesen, er hatte gewusst, wie leicht der Boss zu provozieren war.

Eigenartig war nur, dass Lisbon ihm hinterhergerannt war. Hatte sie das nicht gewusst? Hatte sie nicht das offensichtliche gesehen, dass er einfach nur Abstand suchte, gefeuert werden wollte? Das war doch wirklich einfach zu bemerken gewesen sein. Jane schmunzelte leicht, als er den Zündschlüssel einsteckte. Natürlich hätte es andere Möglichkeiten und Wege gegeben, den Mörder zu überführen.

Aber er hatte das gebraucht, nicht die Folter, aber die Überschreitung der Grenze. Die Folter vielleicht auch, er hatte sich abreagieren wollen, hatte er überreagiert? War das vielleicht wirklich „die Grenze überschreiten", was er getan hatte? Es hatte sich gut angefühlt, natürlich. Jetzt werde ich schon wie er, dachte Jane sich und drückte das Gaspedal durch. Er flog buchstäblich aus dem Tor hinaus auf die Straße. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und wies damit diesen Furcht einflößenden Gedanken von sich. Natürlich stimmte es schon, Red John und er waren beide ein wenig psychopathisch, sadistisch und teilten ihre Vorliebe für Tee.

Jane wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Er hatte Lisbon verletzt und fühlte sich schlecht dabei. Dass er immer noch etwas für sie empfand, zeigte ihm, dass er nicht so war wie Red John. Aber der Killer war verheiratet, dass hatte er doch an die Wand geschrieben, oder jedenfalls glaubte Jane das zu entziffern können. Aber Carter war verheiratet gewesen, Jane hatte Carter erschossen. Vermutlich hatte das für ihn gegolten, war er auch der Mann unter der Maske gewesen, bei den Nachahmungstätern, der ihm das Gedicht „The Tyger" zitiert hatte?

Das war zu einfach, jetzt hatte Jane auch gar nichts mehr in der Hand. Jetzt fühlte er sich leer, ausgelaugt. Er war hilflos, ohnmächtig gegen solch einen starken Gegner, er hatte nicht die geringste Chance und genau deshalb hatte er sich auch für seinen Rauswurf beim CBI entschieden. Er hatte nicht einfach kündigen können, nein, es musste ungewollt aussehen, obwohl Red John bestimmt schlau genug war, um zu merken, dass das alles Absicht gewesen war. Jane lächelte. Der Killer konnte jeden Schritt voraussehen, er war besser, deswegen war es vielleicht die beste Möglichkeit, nachzugeben, zu ihm zu gelangen, sich zu unterwerfen, mit ihm oder für ihn zu arbeiten. Red John brauchte ihn, er war ein ebenbürtiger Gegner. Doch nun war er zerstört, kein Gegner mehr. Freund oder Feind? Sein oder nicht sein? Das war hier die Frage.

Jane wollte sich für das Leben entscheiden, jedenfalls so lange, bis er seine Familie rächen konnte. Er musste das einfach tun, er musste sich in die Höhle des Löwen wagen, koste es was es wolle. Doch wie weit wollte er gehen? Wie weit wollte Red John ihn bringen? Jane wusste, dass es früher oder später eskalieren würde und dass ihr kleines Spielchen ein böses Ende nahm. Was will er als Beweis von mir?, fragte er sich und wusste doch zugleich die Antwort. Es war so simpel: das einzige, wofür Jane noch kämpfen würde, war Lisbon. Und er wusste, er wusste einfach, dass sie bestimmt Teil des Plans des bösen Serienkillers sein würde. Sie spielte eine wichtige Rolle, nicht nur für sein Leben.

Jane bog in die Straße ein, die zu seinem Haus führte. Im Radio spielte „Dust of the wind". Es passte, der Wind bog die Sträucher und erzeugte ein unheimliches Geräusch. Jane seufzte, er wusste bereits, dass er sich heute Abend wieder betrinken würde, nur diesmal ohne die Akten zu verbrennen. Er hoffte, dass Red John nicht auch das kleine, wunderhübsche Mädchen auslöschen würde, es war gut gewesen, sie hypnotisiert zu haben. Keiner, nicht das Kind, sollte so ein Trauma durchlaufen, besonders, wenn es das nicht verstand.

Jane lief eine Träne über die Wange, die er sofort abwischte, als er sein Auto zuschloss. Das war zu viel, einfach zu viel für ihn. Red John hatte gewonnen, na toll, er war ihm überlegen. Acht Jahre jagen ohne eine einzige Beute machten jeden depressiv. Jane war unwohl bei dem Gedanken, sich einem solchen Monster anzuschließen, aber er sah keinen anderen Ausweg. Dazu waren sie sich viel zu ähnlich, er und Red John. Und das wusste Red John, und das nutzte er aus. Jane schloss die Wohnungstür hinter sich, schloss die Augen, rief sich jede einzelne Erinnerung und Erfahrung ins Gedächtnis, welche mit Red John zu tun hatte. Er atmete tief ein und aus und öffnete die Augen wieder.

Die Jagd würde zu Ende gehen, und er würde nicht als Verlierer hinausgetragen werden. Er würde mit ihm arbeiten, solange, bis sich endlich die Gelegenheit ergab, ihn zu töten, langsam ausbluten zu lassen, wie seine Frau und seine Tochter, erst dann würde er wieder ruhig schlafen können. Aber was auch immer er tun musste, um dies zu erreichen, er würde nie sich selbst verlieren und auch nicht das Ziel aus den Augen. Er würde er selbst bleiben, aber er musste sich selbst verheimlichen. Niemand durfte wissen, was er wirklich vorhatte. Niemand. Jetzt war nur noch er allein, gegen einen Mann, dessen Gesicht immer noch im Schatten lag. Eins gegen eins, ein fairer Kampf, dachte sich Jane und warf die Schlüssel auf den Tisch.

Dann holte er seine Flasche Whiskey aus dem Geheimversteck und wartete, bis Red John sich endlich meldete. Happy Anniversary, murmelte Jane leise und nahm einn Schluck

**Bitte reviewt ;)**


End file.
